


Dipper's Trip Into Stiles's Mindscape

by Alazan



Series: Moments in Stiles(Stilinski) Pines' Life [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Boys Bonding, Cousins, Demonic Possession, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Fear, Nightmares, Nogitsune Effects, Place Setting Gravity Falls, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill tries to take possession of Stiles by entering his Mindscape some time after Sock-Opera. Dipper goes in to follow to help his cousin, but neither Bill or Dipper are prepared for what they find inside. </p><p>Stiles and Dipper have a bonding bro-moment on the roof afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper's Trip Into Stiles's Mindscape

Dipper had a rough time falling asleep after Bill took over his body. Most of it was the pain that Bill put his body through, but there was also this nightmare feeling that if he slept, he'll be vulnerable to Bill again, which he can't let happen. 

It's a few days after, or night really, when the hairs in the back of his neck stand on end. Time seems to freeze and things change color, though it was hard to notice with it being night and all. Dipper doesn't waste any time and lunges out of bed and heads to Stan's room. For whatever reason, Bill and Gideon were rather interested in what happened in his Grunkle's mind. 

But when he reached the living room, he was horrified to see that Bill wasn't targeting Stan again, but his cousin.

"Stiles!" Dipper cried, but too late. 

Stiles's eyes glowed the way Stan's did when Bill entered his Mindscape. Not wanting to waste any time and letting Bill cause his cousin damage, Dipper pulled out the journal and recited the incantation that would allow him to go inside his cousin's mind. It's only seconds after he completes the incantation that he thinks maybe he should have woken up Mabel, but there wasn't any time. 

Everything goes white and then he sees Bill.

"Bill! Get out of my cousin's head!" Dipper demanded.

Bill turned around, floating in mid-air, before he zooms into Dipper's personal space, _**"WELL, WELL, WELL! IF IT ISN'T PINE TREE! COME BACK FOR A RE-MATCH!?"**_

"It's not gonna be much of one! I beat you twice already, I'll do it again!"

**_"YOU AND WHAT ARMY? YOU DON'T HAVE QUESTION MARK OR SHOOTING STAR WITH YOU THIS TIME, AND TRUST ME KID, I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES!"_ **

**"Too bad. I love a good game."**

**" _HUH?!"_** Bill spun around to face the speaker. 

It was Stiles, but...different. 

_**"WELL, HELLO, SPARK! I SEE YOU'VE NOTICED THE INTRUSION. I'D APOLOGIZE EXCEPT I WON'T!"** _

**"This mind isn't available. Leave."**

_**"HEH, YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU'RE OLDER THAN PINE TREE HERE, YOU CAN CALL ANY SHOTS?"**_ Bill demanded. 

"Stiles?" Dipper asked uncertainly. 

 _ **"I AM THE MASTER OF THE MINDSCAPE! THIS PLACE WILL BE MINE!"  **_Bill declared as his hands became inflamed with blue fire and he snapped his fingers. 

Dipper spun around expecting demons and monsters, or traps and obstecals...but nothing. It continued to be just plain whiteness. 

_**"WHA-?"** _

This...Stiles, smirked, clearly amused. 

Bill wasn't all that keen on being made fun of. _ **"ALL RIGHT, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, SPARK?"**_

 **"I'm not Spark."** This thing said simply. 

_**"HUH-?"** _

Then a giant stump appeared and on it was a sleeping Stiles, encased and secured by tree vines. Similar tree vines sprang out of nothing and captured Bill.

_**"WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS!? WHO ARE YOU!?"** _

**"I am us. I protect us...and I will not share. Now... _go_!"**  

In a flash, Bill was crushed by the tree vines that burst into an explosion of blue flame. 

Dipper did his best to shield himself and though he didn't get any of the fire on him, he felt the heat and it felt _too_ real. Once it was over, Dipper looked between the sleeping Stiles and the one before him. The one who looked as scary and goth as Robbie wished he could be. But this was...scarier. 

"Who...w-who are you?" Dipper asked, frightened. 

This dark Stiles grinned at him, but there was none of the usual warmth or familial reassurance that came from Stiles's usual smiles to him. 

**"Time to wake up, kit."**

Dipper wailed and spazzed as he felt himself disappear from Stiles's mind. There was a feeling of weightlessness before he crashed into familiar carpet. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his aching head. 

"Ugh...Dipper? Wha...what are you doing on the floor? It's like...one in the morning." Stiles muttered as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye to try and see clearer. 

Scrambling up, Dipper rubbed his arm awkwardly, "Uh...you're right! I should head to bed, which I will do...now. Night, Stiles!"

Dipper ran upstairs before Stiles could question him. 

* * *

 

"Why are you looking up foxes? OHEMGEE! Those baby foxes are _so_ cute!" Mabel exclaimed as she took the phone from her brother. 

"They're called kits. Baby foxes are called kits..." Dipper mumbled. 

Mabel noticed Dipper's tone and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-"

"Dipper? Come help me with something?" Stiles asked from the threshold. 

Dipper shared a look with Mabel before following behind Stiles. They walked through the house until they ended up on the roof, seated at Wendy's 'secret' get away place. They made themselves comfy, each a can of soda in their hands, cracked open but completely full.

"So...what did you need help with exactly?" Dipper asked, which was followed by a nervous chuckle. 

"We both know that's a lie. I wanted to ask you about what happened last night." Stiles said.

"What? Why, what happened?" Dipper asked in a fake innocent voice. But after a moment of a bland look from Stiles he sighed and explained things to Stiles. "I'm not too sure who or what Bill is, but he's a powerful demon. He's tried getting information from Grunkle Stan's mind, and has possessed me."

"I remember." 

"Well, last night he tried, and did, get into your mind...sort of. He..was blocked by another you?" Dipper stated in a form of a question. Wanting to not accuse Stiles per say but ask about what all that meant. 

Stiles sighed, "That was the Nogistune...or remaining effects of it." At Dipper's lost expression he elaborated. "Japanese Demonic Fox Spirit. It raised hell back home...some evil shadow ninja's with it. Did some pretty nasty damage...all while using my face."

"Did...did it... _kill_ anyone?" Dipper asked quietly. 

Stiles nodded.

Dipper tensed, turning to look towards the front yard for a while before asking, "So...you _more_ than believe in the supernatural. You know about it?"

 Stiles took a deep breath. "I do."

"But you let me believe, like Grunkle Stan, that it didn't." Dipper pouted a that statement and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. 

"I did. But Dipper, the supernatural here in Gravity Falls is dangerous yes, but more often than naught it's just...nature. Back home it's...it's all the bad stories of the original Grimm Brothers. The actual monsters who _have_ blood on their hands...and claws...and fangs."The was a pause before he asked, "Did...did it hurt you?"

"No...but it pushed Bill out without letting him into your mind! How did you do that?" Dipper demanded, looking over at Stiles.

 "I have no idea. It was supposed to be gone. For all intents and purposes, it is...but part of it remains. Like a shadow. And if that shadow is strong enough to banish Bill from my mind...well, I'm thankful, but I don't want to tempt fate. I need you to tell me all there is about Bill."

Dipper's eyes widened, "Does that...does that mean you'll help me figure out some of the mysteries of Gravity Falls!?"

"Well, my dad _is_ the Sheriff back home. I guess I do have some skills I could lend you." Stiles replied with a smirk.

"Awesome!" Dipper cheered but then he got serious again. "Hey...you're... _you_ , right? And you're _okay_?" 

Stiles thought over the answer in his head before he replied, "It's...an on going process. No, I wouldn't say I'm okay but...each day I'm a little better. It's sometimes hard to focus...or sleep...but I'm getting better each day."

Dipper smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah...sleeping is kinda weird."

"It's like expecting to wake up in a nightmare any moment." Stiles offered.

"You doubt what's reality and what's dream sometime..." Dipper muttered.

"You have these problems, Dipper?" Stiles asked gently.

Dipper shrugged, "Sometimes..."

Stiles grabbed Dipper's hands and counted each finger. When he finished and Dipper was looking at him with a raised eyebrow Stiles chuckled, "It's a technique I learned when I was a kid. See, after my mom died I had panic attacks and I sleep walked. Sometimes I was...conscious but still sleep walking. To help me know when I'm awake I count my fingers."

"That helps?" Dipper asked as he wiggled his fingers.

"It helps me focus on something other than what I'm panicking about. And also, in dreams we have something off about us. Usually it's the number of fingers, Either too many or too little. But when you could five and five, and all ten are there, you know you're golden." Stiles winked at him.

Dipper smiled gratefully at his cousin. "Thanks Stiles."

Stiles dipped Dipper's hat lower and Dipper swatted Stiles's hands away. 

"HEY BOYS! WENDY'S DAD GOT EVERYONE AT GREASY'S DINER FREE PIE! HURRY BEFORE IT'S GONE!" Grunkle Stan yelled from the El Diablo where Mabel and Soos were already buckled in to. 

"COMING!" Stiles and Dipper cried out as they rushed back through the window and down the stairs, not yet as abled as Wendy to get down the way she knows how. 


End file.
